


I'm The Doctor

by HirokoKamini



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HirokoKamini/pseuds/HirokoKamini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The strange man smiled and held out his hand "Hello Love, I'm the doctor." He said it smoothly as though we were not in the middle of danger. "Um... I'm Michael." I shook his offered hand. That's basically how i met this idiot and how my life changed... but in a good way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first pic posted here, instead of on my tumblr, although i do have this fic on my tumblr page i will continue it here.

_Oh fuck! Oh fuck! I’m gonna die…I…I have to find a place to hide!_ The man thought. the cold air nipped at his face as he ran, he ran and ran until his legs had gone numb, but still he kept on running. He lost track of where he was and yet he didn’t care, he quickly ducked into an alleyway hoping that his pursuers did not see.

It seemed that luck was on his side as he hid behind a trashcan, “Shik…Shik” whispered past the alley until the sound blended into the wind. After what felt like hours past he finally relaxed and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He stood and slowly inched his way to the front of the alley, he was lost in thought as he peaked past the wall, that he did not hear the whir of blue police box behind him.

“What are you looking at?” a British voice asked from behind him making the man jump. “Jesus!” the man shrieked, The man quickly turned towards the voice as he clutched his chest tightly “You scared the shit out of me!” The man said a little quieter then before. The British man smile seemed unapologetic “Sorry love, I honestly thought you heard me arrive.” The man could only stare at the stranger with blatant confusion and suspicion.

“Oh I almost forgot, I’m the doctor.” The British man introduced himself with a smile.

“Um...Michael?...Michael Jones.” Michael said momentarily forgetting the danger they were in. Before Michael could get out another word there was a shout “Shik...” Michael quickly turns towards the front of the alleyway as he felt his blood run cold, before he could do or say anything he was pulled further into the alley.

“Come on, we don't want to stay around here anymore.” The doctor said hastily, “Yeah? You think? Where the hell are we going? There's no other way out.” Michael asked in a panic tone, still looking at the entrance with fear. “To the Tardis, of course.” The doctor said as if it was obvious. At that Michael turned towards the doctor and saw that past him was tall blue police box, just like on the show. Confusion and dread ran through like a knife “Are you fucking kidding me?” He groaned, _Great! I'm being dragged into a box by a delusional Doctor Who fan while being chased by some freaky monster thing..._ Was the thought that popped into his head as he was ushered into the Tardis.

 


	2. I'll give you a name

Upon entering the Tardis, Michael realized that it was much larger on the inside “Whoa! It's freaking huge!” Michael exclaimed. “That what she said.” the Doctor snickered Michael rolled his eyes and asked “What are you, a child?” The doctor only shrugged and smiled at the insult “You did set it up for me.” “Whatever... so what do we do now?” He asked curiously, “Well, I'm going to stop the earth from being destroyed... again.” The doctor said nonchalantly.

“Again? Look dude, I know you're a major fan of Doctor Who and all and you want to be like him but... he's not real and you are not him, so lets just wait in here for the police to deal with these things.” Michael advised. The Doctor simply looked at Michael in confusion “A fan? But... I am the real doctor.” Michael rolled his eyes “Alright fine, but I am not going out there with those...those...”

“Boneling.” The doctor clarified. Michael tilted his head in confusion, the doctor looked back at him with a blank expression before realization hit him “You...don't know what that is, do you?” he asked.

“I actually do know what a Boneling is because I have encountered these before.” Michael responded sarcastically. “Well, a Boneling consumes the skeleton of its victim and uses the skin as a puppet.” The doctor explained. Michael looked at horrified and disgusted but remained silent, “I know... It's disturbing.” 

“...Are you serious?” Michael questioned, “Very.” The doctor replied. Michael became silent, having nothing to say he quickly became lost in his thought “Alright...I believe you, only because of everything I saw...” The doctor looked at Michael with a wistful expression.

“Where were you when they appeared?” The doctor asked, Michael sighed sadly before responding “At a party...” The doctor nodded in understanding, Michael didn't say another word, quickly losing himself in his thoughts.

The doctor left Michael to his silence in favor of starting up the Tardis, a long period of silence had past before Michael spoke.

“What's your name?” Michael asked, shocking the doctor from what he was doing. “My name?” He asked with a tilt of his head. Michael nodded his head in confirmation. “Well...I don't have a name.” The doctor answered with a shrug as though it did not matter.

“you're lying...” Michael quickly replied with a cross of his arms and a scowl on his face. The doctor smiled cheekily and shrugged in response. “Fine if you won't tell me, then I'll come up with a name for you.”

The doctor gasped in mock horror “Oh god!” Michael rolled his eyes at him and frowned “Shut up! I can come up with a good name.” Michael defended.

The doctor looked at him with disbelief, Michael growled “I'll prove it.” after saying that, Michael stared intently at the doctor while he thought of a name that would fit him. The doctor stared back but soon averted his eyes and started to fidget under Michael's gaze. Just as The doctor was going to tell him to stop staring, Michael jumped up and snapped his fingers scaring The doctor “I got it!”

“Gavin.” Michael stated proudly, “Gavin? Why Gavin” The doctor questioned. Michael gave him a toothy smile “Well why not? I mean the name fits you, it's perfect for that big nose of yours.” Michael joked.

The doctor squawked indignantly before agreeing “Alright, it's a good name... I'll use it.” this earned a dimpled smile from Michael. “Alright then, Gavin... Lets save the world.” Michael stated.

Gavin grinned and shakes his head “That was terrible.” Michael smiled back at him before going over to the controls and said with a chuckle “Ehh, famous last words.” Gavin chuckled and pulled the lever which set the Tardis in motion.


End file.
